Background
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Mia wanted nothing more than to fade into the background, after all it wasn't like people paid her attention anyway. Yet when she stumbled into the host club, she thought it would change…but it maybe not- after all, she is supposed to be in middle school.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: IDEA FROM Faithful5! SO IS MIA! Also, I will update every other day.  
**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Background

**Summary: **Mia wanted nothing more than to fade into the background, after all it wasn't like people paid her attention anyway. Yet when she stumbled into the host club, she thought it would change…but it mist not- after all, she is supposed to be in middle school.**  
Genre: **Friendship/Romance**  
Rated: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not claim nor own Ouran High School Host Club. The idea belongs to Faithful5 as does the OC (sort of- I get confused)._

**Prologue:**

**Mia:**

I could barely see from my blonde bangs being in my golden eyes, but I didn't really mind. To me, it was just another thing to hide behind. Pulling the sleeves of my dark blue sweater down even more, I continued walking from where they dropped me off.

I finally stopped in front of a large tall dark building. Taking a deep breath, I calmly walked through the doors only to be greeted by a woman. She was taller than me (which was saying something since I was about six feet despite my age) and she had long gray hair and gray eyes. She smiled warmly,  
"You must be Mia Carter, correct?"

I nodded shyly, not bothering to reply. The woman continued to smile,  
"Ah, a shy one then," I blushed and she chuckled, "Nothing wrong with that dear. Welcome to Shinto Orphanage."

I found my feet more interesting and I only looked up when the woman put a hand on my shoulder,  
"Call me Tsuki. I'm the owner and I am sure you will like it here. Let me know when you need anything."  
She started to leave but I walked up to her and refused to make eye contact,  
"What…what about school?"

She ruffled my hair and I felt my face heat up at the contact.  
"I heard you're the smart one," she winked, "you'll be starting high school at Ouran Academy."  
"But-but-," I stuttered, "I'm supposed to start high school _next_ year…"  
She smiled,  
"Ah, but you tested really well- quite the accomplishment actually. You should be really proud. Oh! Your room is upstairs, first door to the left! And I can't get you a uniform since you're there on a scholarship and…we don't have the money for it," she gave me a sheepish smile before she disappeared into another room.  
_Scholarship? _I gulped, _that means most likely it's a prosperous school- all the rich kids. Great- another reason I won't fit in. _I followed her directions though and headed up the stairs to the second floor. This orphanage was a lot nicer than the one I had went to in America.

I had moved to Japan because of a transfer system that the orphanages had going on. _I guess it was more like 'hey, these kids aren't getting adopted here, maybe they'll get adopted there!' _Either way, I wasn't complaining. I had to be the one to go- I was the only one that knew Japanese after all.

I continued on into my room and looked around. It was very big, spacious, and pretty nice. There were a few beds there- about three. Two people were already there- two little kids. One was a girl who had long black hair and bright green eyes. Her pale skin had a lot of freckles. She looked to be about maybe two years old. The other was a girl, who had black hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She seemed maybe five or four. I looked at them and smiled- I liked kids more than I did other people.

I knelt down and smiled as the two overcame their shyness and tackled me in a hug.

"I'm Mia," I said smiling, "what's your names?"  
The girls blushed,  
"Chi."  
"Ami."  
I smiled. _Maybe some good will come out of this- I might make some friends…_


	2. Loud

Chapter 1- Loud:

**Third Person:  
**Mia hesitantly made her way through the doors to try and find the office. _This place is so big…how do they get around here so easily? _She saw a lot of people staring at her and whispering- which made me more embarrassed than she already was. _Please…let me just fade into the background…_ Though she knew no matter how much I wished people would ignore her- it never happened. She was always too tall for someone her age, too _matured. _Too _something._ She never fit in not matter where she went.

"Is that the new student," Haruhi asked.  
"Indeed," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as they all watched her enter through the large doors, "Mia Carter, here on a scholarship. Age fourteen, rather young for a first year I suppose. Though she incredibly smart for someone her age."  
"Wow," the twins whistled, "is she smarter than our Haruhi?"  
"Perhaps," Kyoya answered honestly, "though no one might notice as she is said to be rather shy- preferring the background rather than the spotlight."  
The twins raised an eyebrow. Haruhi's sweat dropped, _thanks for the ego boost Kyoya-senpai._ She looked back out the window at the new student. _She is a bit taller than me,_ Haruhi mused. The new student has long blonde hair that was a bit curly and Haruhi could see her big round golden eyes from her spot at the window. The new student didn't wear the uniform, instead she had on regular jeans and a dark blue turtle-neck with long sleeves. _She doesn't look fourteen,_ Haruhi thought as her face got a hint of jealousy at the _matured_ fourteen-year-old.

**Mia:**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I hated it. I felt my face get hot as I went into the office. The secretary smiled at me,  
"Good morning," she said cheerfully.  
"…I'm the new student," I said softly.  
"I can see that dear," she winked, "here's your schedule."  
I took the schedule and got a confused look. The secretary chuckled slightly,

"You're classes are a bit mixed up since you're also in advanced classes…have fun dear…and be careful."  
I blushed and quickly left. I looked at her schedule, _class 1-D, class 1-A…I think that's alright. Though it will get a bit confusing with so many people. _I started to look around for my first class.

When I got to my first class, _1-D. _I was a bit embarrassed. Everyone there was guys, making me the only girl and _the youngest._ I bowed to the sensei and he nodded.

"Please introduce yourself."

My face got hot and I was glad my bangs hid most of it. I looked at him horrified. He sighed,  
"This is Mia Carter, transferred from America."

I bowed slightly to the class and then headed to the only empty seat- which was in the back next to a redheaded guy that looked to be about one or two years older than I was. He had a sort of mean face, but not really. I mean, looking around every guy there seemed to look very tough- making me stand out _even more….great._

I blew the bangs out of my face in annoyance and the guy next to me seemed a bit flustered. He then glared at me. I blushed, but I continued my gaze at him- I wasn't glaring, but I wasn't going to back down either.

"I'm Kasanoda, Ritsu," he finally whispered- _now I have a name._

"Carter Mia," I softly replied, blushing.

He smiled slightly with a blush of his own.

After that class, I headed towards _1-A. _

"I'll see you later Kasanoda-senpai," I whispered as I left. He nodded.

Now it took my ten minutes to find my class, so I was a bit late, but at least I found it. I bowed to the sensei. He nodded,

"You're late."

I blushed and he sighed,  
"But you are new- don't let it happen again."

I nodded and quickly took an empty seat- ignoring the whispers.

"How come she comes in late and doesn't get detention," these twins were whispering but a short-haired brunette smacked them upside the head,

"Give her a break," she harshly whispered, "she is new here."

I blushed underneath my hair. _I really wish I could just fade away. _

"She looks so shy," one of the twins said as he turned around and poked my side. I laid my head on the desk and buried myself under my hair.

"She needs to open up more," the other said.

"Stop bothering her," the brunette snapped. I peaked from my make-shift hiding spot and saw the twins shrug and bug the person in front of them. The brunette turned to me. _He looks a bit…girly. _He smiled,  
"I'm Fujioka Haruhi."  
"Carter Mia," I greeted softly, while blushing. Haruhi chuckled,  
"Sorry about them," he nodded to the twins. The twins looked to each other, at me, and at Haruhi, and then smirked.  
"Why, if you want to hang out with Haruhi," they said with a devilish smile, "come to Music Room Number Three after school."  
"Wait," Haruhi protested but I couldn't hear her over the sound of the bell ringing.  
_Did we really talk the whole time? Well, they talked. I tried to ignore them._

After school, I ran into Ritsu again- literally. I had a red face,

"I'm sorry," I kept muttering. He smiled and ruffled my hair,

"It's okay…honestly, you have to be the only person here not scared of me."  
"You're not scary," I pointed out shyly, "a bit tough and rough though."

He smiled slightly and then blushed. I blushed as well and then continued on to Music Room Three- only to be greeted by bright lights and flower petals. _Really bright…handsome men…handsome men? _I blinked rapidly and saw that I wasn't imagining the handsome guys. One was Haruhi, two were the twins, one was a small blonde that was a _lot_ shorter than everyone else, one was a tall black haired guy, one was a taller blonde, and one had black hair and looked…_creepy._

"Welcome!"  
"Ah," the blonde one said as he kissed my hand, "I see we have a new customer."

I blushed and jerked my hand away.

"Where…am I," I asked quietly.

"You are at the Ouran High School Host Club," the black haired one that gave me a bit of a creepy feeling said.  
"Who would you like to host you," the blonde one asked as he bowed.

"Wah?"  
"Which type would like to host you," the blonde pondered, "I'm Tamaki, the 'Princely Type,' Haruhi the 'Natural type', the twins 'the devilish types,' Mori the 'Silent type', Kyoya the 'cool type,' and Hunny, the boy-lolita."

"Mori," I answered quietly.

He raised an eyebrow and I blushed furiously.

"Why did you choose Mori-kun," Hunny asked cutely.

"…he's the quietest," I answered softly.

Hunny giggled.

"You're kind of like him- so quiet! But you're so shy! Ohh. Mia-chan you are just so cute!"

He hugged me tightly and I blushed at the contact and Mori smiled faintly- ruffling my hair.

When I got back to the orphanage, Tsuki-sensei greeted me.  
"How was your first day," she asked cheerfully.

I hung my head low in thought- my hair falling front of my face,

"_Loud."_


	3. Hosting

**Author Note: So sorry! I meant to update sooner! I really did! But again- I am in the middle of moving and we just got finished with moving everything (it took us three or so days). I still need to unpack everything- because nothing is unpacked (besides beds but since my bed still has a lot of boxes on it I am sleeping on the couch- it's comfy).  
~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Hosting**

**Mia:**

I yawned as I got up in the morning. Chi and Ami were staring at me cutely. I smiled,  
"Good morning."

They smiled cheerfully at me. Their cheerfulness was contagious so I continued to smile even as I had made my way to the shower and got dressed for school. Black jeans, a green turtleneck, a handmade lunch from Tsuki, and a smile later- I was out the door.

I was a bit taken back that I was still smiling as I entered the school.

**Ritsu:**

I crossed my arms in a huff as I sat in the back of the classroom- I wondered where Mia was. It had been a week since that shy girl had came to Ouran. She finally entered the room and took her seat next to mine. I found myself smiling at her smile- her good mood was infectious. Yet, she was like a little sister to me. A little sister that I…I cared for like one. It took away my loneliness of being an only child.

She paid more attention to class than I did. I was more concerned about the other mafia sons in the room that kept giving Mia looks- looks that she didn't notice, or ignored. If she did catch the looks- she would blush and quickly look away. I was glaring at them though- _no one looks that way at my little sister._

The sound of pencils on paper made me look over to Mia- who I saw was sketching in a sketchbook. _I didn't know she liked to draw…_

"You are rather good," I whispered to her, she blushed.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

I playfully riffled her hair, making her squeal slightly. She was adorably shy at times. After class, she had finished her sketch and gave it to me. I was a bit surprised that it was a sketch of me. It was rather well done actually. There were simple lines making the lines of my jaw, lips and eyes. But it really came together due to the shading by rubbing the lead on the paper and smearing it. It was actually rather well. On the side of the paper it said (in Japanese) _To the brother I wished I had._

I looked at her curiously and she blushed,  
"I…is that okay?"

I ruffled her hair,  
"Of course it is….sister."  
**Mia:**

After school, I told Ritsu that I would be with the host club if he needed me (as I knew he was with the gardening club after school). Yet, he felt the need to walk me there. I looked at the ground as I heard everyone whispering.

"_Is she with Kasanoda-san?"  
"No, I heard he called her his sister."_

_"Kasanoda-san has a sister?"  
"Why is he walking her to the host club?"  
"Maybe he's going to threaten them."  
"She is so cute."  
_I saw Ritsu glare at the guy who said that and I blushed even more- but I kept smiling. I was in a happy mood. I wasn't, however, pleased that Ritsu felt the need to threaten the host club to not do anything to me. The second the door opened, the host club looked very confused.

"Why's he here?"

Ritsu glared at them all- and I was glad that the other clients weren't there yet so no one else had to witness my embarrassment.

"She's like a sister to me," he growled at them- glaring, "if any of you do anything to her…"  
The threat lingered, even as he left. I was blushing madly.

"Sorry," I whispered, "he's protective of me."  
"Is he really your older brother, Mia-chan," Hunny asked cutely. I shook my head,

"No…but he is like an older brother."

Hunny squealed,  
"That is so cute, Mia-chan!"  
I blushed and Mori ruffled my hair- _why do people keep doing that,_ I whined in my head. I pouted.

"I wonder why she's so shy," the twins whispered, "we should help her get out of her shell."  
I didn't see them as they came up behind me- I didn't see their devilish smirks either as they touched my sides in an attempt to tickle me. I jumped in shock and squealed as they did so. I tried to get away from them, but it only resulted in me becoming unbalanced and falling. With my unfortunate luck, I had fallen and when I reached for the table to balance me as I fell, I grabbed the tablecloth instead of the table. As a result, the tea set setting on top of it, fell with me, crashed, and left little tiny pieces on the floor.

"That cost us 50,000 yen," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses with a smirk.

_Okay, but how much is that in my terms? _Either way I knew two things. One- there was no way I could repay them. Two- I was going to regret accidentally breaking that tea set.

****  
The next day, I hid my face in my hands as I laid my head down on the table.

"But you look so cute Mia-chan," Hunny said cutely.

I didn't think I did and the comment only led to my face burning hot. Since I was now officially a hostess (of sorts), I was required to wear the cosplay (that Ritsu and I were both a bit angry about). So, while the guys and Haruhi (who I _knew_ was defiantly a girl) had on black butler outfits, I had to wear the maid's outfit- stockings, aprons, and the short dress. The dress was what I hated- it was _way_ to short for my comfort. I was fifteen- I do _not_ need to wear dresses that were that short…it just made me more self-conscious than I already was.

"_Aw, she is so cute," _the girls whispered as they entered the club.

_"Is she the new hostess?"  
"I thought Kasanoda-san would hate her being here."  
"I wonder what type she is? Is she for the guys or does she help out the guys or something?"  
"Maybe she's just the host dog."  
_Tamaki came up,  
"Ah! My lovely princesses! My lovely daughter, Mia," he motioned towards me, "is indeed officially part of the host club! To help where it is needed!"  
"What's her type," the girls asked excitedly, "is she for the guys?"  
"She can be," Tamaki winked, "but of course! She is the bashful type!"  
I had my head down as I looked up through my bangs shyly. The girls squealed.

The girls swarmed me on the couch.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Do you have a favorite host?"  
"What do you like to do?"  
I blushed,  
"I….I like blue…I like sketching and singing….and I don't have a favorite," I answered honestly.  
"How can you not like any of them," one girl asked horrified.

"They're like older brothers," I answered bashfully.

The girls squealed.

After the club, I was happy to finally get out of the short maid's dress. I was a bit taken back as a guy entered. He looked about my age- maybe a year younger. He looked a lot like Hunny actually. _I wonder who he is…he's cute._ I blushed and Mori raised an eyebrow amused. I blushed harder. Hunny and the mysterious guy glared at each other and then started to fight. I looked to Mori for an answer.  
"It is tradition for them to fight other family members when they meet," he explained softly.

"…Their related?"  
I blushed and Mori smiled slightly,  
"Indeed…. Yasuchika Haninozuka is Mitsukuni's younger brother."  
"That's a mouthful," I whispered, referring to Yasuchika's name. I was surprised by a soft, low-toned vibration…it was Mori's chuckle.

"Yasuchika-kun usually prefers to be called Chika."  
I blushed- _I didn't mean to say that out loud. _I was a bit shocked when Hunny won the small ten-minute fight- which had me awed either way. They were both clearly talented.

**Yasuchika:**

I scowled when my older brother defeated me- again. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever be as good as a fighter as him, but in the future- I _will_ be an even _better_ fighter than my older brother (who for someone so small, casts a large shadow). It was only after the fight that I realized that there was a hand offered in front of me. It belonged to a girl- who was actually my age. _Why is she at the high school? _She had really long blonde hair that hid her cute face and her golden eyes. She was blushing. A bit taken back, I accepted the hand with a small blush.

My older brother giggled,  
"Chika-kun this is Mia-chan!"  
"…Why is she in high school," I asked.

Mia blushed.

"I…I got a year ahead from test scores," she said meekly.

I smiled faintly before I regained my senses and left my older brother- and that girl- behind.


	4. Crushing

**Chapter 3- Crushing:**

**Third Person: **

Chika was still a bit confused. It has been a week since he met that shy blonde named Mia- yet because of her, he seemed to be going to the host club more and more. _Do I like her? _He couldn't like her. He wasn't one for crushes, or dare he say it _love._ Still, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by the blonde- who he learned was in debt to the host club. He was a bit angry at the club for making Mia pay off the debt by hosting. He was angrier at his brother for not even trying to help her.

It was well after the club had ended, and Chika was there as always. Hunny suspected it had something to do with Mia.

"He's really quiet," Mia whispered. Hunny giggled and Mia jumped- not realizing that Hunny was right there.  
"He is," Hunny agreed, "but you would be surprised! Chika-kun loves animals, almost as much as Takashi actually. He just won't admit it," Hunny winked cutely, "you won't tell him I told you, will you?"  
Mia shook her head,

"Of course not," she whispered.

She was starting to feel like the club was like family- that was odd since she never really had family in the first place. Though she did have the two little girls at the orphanage. Still, she didn't mind the visits from Chika. The two were often talking- or rather sitting in comfortable silence. Mia found comfort in Chika's presence. He wasn't creepy like Kyoya, dramatic like Tamaki, motherly like Haruhi, too sweet like Hunny, devilish like the twins, or too quiet like Mori. Chika was…Chika. He was quiet, but still spoke every once in a while. He wasn't loud- he was…_pleasant._

Meanwhile, Chika was watching Mia sketch. He wasn't sure what it was- yet- but he thought it looked nice. Mia blushed at how close Chika was. Hunny and Mori watched the scene with knowing smiles. Though, if Chika hurt her- the others would be stern with him (not too stern since he was, after all, Hunny's younger brother), but they did think of Mia as a little sister. Therefore, they would hate to see her get hurt. Kyoya, of course, even thought of her like a sister- even if he didn't show it as openly as the others.  
Mia, however, did think of the hosts as brothers- yet she stayed quiet. After all, she didn't know if they felt the same. Besides, she didn't want to freak them out. She valued their friendship- especially Haruhi's. They were both, after all, Tamaki's 'daughters.'

"You're really good," Chika finally said- figuring out the drawing was that of him. He felt oddly flattered.

It was a charcoal drawing- extremely detailed. Mia took great care to make sure the glasses were titled just right, that the shading was just right on his eyes and face, and it was very realistic looking- even if it was from charcoal. She shyly handed him the drawing. He looked at her a bit shocked.  
"….for me?"  
She nodded with a blush,

"….it is of you after all."

He blushed as well.

Over the course of two weeks, Chika considered Mia a friend…and a crush. At first, he refused to acknowledge any feelings beyond friendship- but after those two weeks, he knew he couldn't deny it. Unknown to Chika, Mia had similar thoughts. She couldn't deny that she found Chika attractive and luring. She had a crush on him. It was simple as that- the only issue was, _should I speak up and ask him out?_

Though, in the end she decided that she shouldn't. After all, she was the 'bashful type' for a reason. The hosts, however, did notice that there was something between Chika and Mia. Hunny and Mori were the only ones that figured out he liked her (and she liked him). The others hinted that something was going on though- at least, caught up on it slightly.

Mia seemed a bit skittish after club hours. She kept going to her bag, opening it, and then closing it. Then after another ten minutes, she did it again. Chika watched her curiously.

"Geesh, I don't think she's hiding anything," the twins said sarcastically.  
"What is my precious daughter hiding," Tamaki cried. Mia winced and then there was a noise from the bag. She squeaked, grabbed the bag and left. Chika followed her all the way to the garden- where she sat down and held her bag in her lap as she opened it. A small black head poked itself from the bag,

"_Meow."_

Chika blinked. Mia carefully took the kitten out of the bag and Chika noticed its paw was carefully wrapped in a bandage.

"Mia-chan?"  
She looked up in shock.  
"What did you say," she whispered.

Chika blushed and Mia smiled,  
"I don't mind if you call me that, Chika-kun."  
He smiled and sat down next to her. An idea popped into Mia's head.  
"Chika-kun….can you take care of the kitten please?"  
He looked at her shocked. Her eyes widened, _did I say something wrong? _

"Please…I can't take her back where I am- I'll get in trouble. She's hurt though and can't be left alone…I'll stop by every day…please."

That was the most Mia's ever spoken- _ever. _Chika blinked and slowly nodded- and in a split second, he had a small black kitten in his hands. Mia smiled,

"Thank you Chika."

Ritsu smiled slightly when he saw Mia talking with Hunny's younger brother. Ritsu thought his name was Chika or something like that, but he wasn't sure. Either way, it was a sweet moment when he saw Mia hand Chika the kitten. As soon as Chika left with the kitten, Ritsu came up. Mia smiled,  
"Hello, Ritsu," she greeted softly.

He smiled slightly and sat down beside her.

"_Sister,_" he greeted with a smile, "I saw you with…Chika, I think?"  
Mia blushed,  
"We weren't doing anything wrong," she muttered.

Ritsu laughed. He ruffled her hair,  
"I liked that drawing…maybe you could do me a favor?"

She looked at him curiously. He coughed nervously,  
"Do you think you could draw me and…my friends?"

She raised an eyebrow,

"The mob?"  
He nodded with a flushed face. She smiled,  
"I...suppose I could."

He smiled,

"I could pay you."

Mia blushed,

"…you don't have to do that…."

Ritsu put a hand on her shoulder,

"But I will…."

"Thanks," she said meekly, "I…I don't get much allowance at the orphanage…"

He looked at her shocked and Mia, realizing what she said, looked away. Ritsu blinked, _she's an orphan…._He smiled,  
"It is alright."  
Mia smiled faintly.


	5. Mendo the problem

**Chapter 4- Mendo the problem**

**Mia:**

I smiled as I headed towards the orphanage. I couldn't call it home- it didn't feel like home. Yet, it was still alright to me. After all, those two cute girls more than made up for it. Honestly, if I was just a bit older I may of looked to them as daughters. I was still fifteen though and therefore- I was alright with just calling them my little sisters whom I cared for.

The more I thought about it, the more I thought about the host club and Ritsu. I cared for them too- as brothers. Chika…I wasn't sure. I think it was a crush, but I have never really had a crush before. I was too shy to have a crush. I supposed the club really has brought me out of my shell- if ever so slightly. I think that was what I got for being with the host club for a while now (I lost count after a month).

They all knew I was an orphan and with Haruhi and Kyoya's help, they didn't think of me any differently. I still had my doubts from the sorrow glances I got every now and then. However, Kyoya was happy- my sob story got a lot of more clients. I think the only person who was the most unaffected by my story…was Ritsu.

Ritsu still thought of me as a sister. He was really over protective. He walked me to the orphanage (on most days) after school and the host club. He walked me to school. He was really protective…just like an older brother. He told me that I was like his little sister and I think that was a pretty happy moment. Though, he insisted that I sketch more often and show it off. He said I had a natural talent and shouldn't put to waste. Honestly, I didn't see it.

Chi and Ami tackled me into a hug. I chuckled,  
"Hey there," I ruffled their hair.

"Mia!"  
I chuckled again. Tsuki popped her head into the room and had a smile,  
"Mia there's someone here to see you."  
I looked at her confused. She chuckled,  
"He's cute," she winked.

I blushed at what she was implying and quickly made my way downstairs to meet whoever was visiting me. I half expected it to be Chika…instead it was Hunny and Takashi. Hunny tackled me into a hug,  
"Mia-Chan! Are you ready to go?"  
Tsuki looked at me for an answer. I shied away,  
"I….I go to their house…after school…"

She put a hand on her hip sternly. I blushed,  
"No," I protested meekly, "I…I am helping taking care of a hurt kitten…"  
"Is that what you've been doing for the past few weeks?"

I nodded with a blush. She smiled,  
"Alright, have fun."

I blew a small strand of my bangs out of my eyes and looked at Hunny shyly. He smiled,  
"Come on Mia-chan!"

**Third Person:**

Hunny's mother smiled as she met the shy young girl named Mia. She had heard plenty about the young girl (from Hunny, Takashi and even Chika occasionally). She was happy to put a face to the name. Mia was so shy, it was adorable. Hunny's mother couldn't help but be curious and teasing- _from the way my little Chika keeps glancing at her…I can't help but wonder…_

Chika was quick to take her to the room where the kitten was. She smiled slightly as she petted the soft black fur.

"…have you named it yet," Mia asked softly. Chika shook his head,

"Naming it didn't seem important- it's not like we're going to keep it."

Before he could realize his mistake, he was faced with a sad Mia- whose big golden eyes shined with tears. She pouted, _but the poor thing will be all alone….not to mention that was a bit rude._ She scowled slightly. Chika gulped as Mia glared at him- her sorrow quickly turned to a mix of sadness and madness.

"You can't put that poor thing on the streets," she said sternly, "she'll starve or even die!"

Chika glared,  
"I highly doubt that putting it on the streets will kill it!"  
"Then you obviously don't know what it's like to be abandoned."

She continued to glare at him and then her eyes glazed over slightly as silent tears ran down her face. She put down the kitten, holding back a cry, she turned to Chika,  
"I'll come back when you get a heart!"

Hunny and Mori had seen the scene unfold before them. Chika and Mia had a small fight. Nothing too large, but big enough that Mia had left to the garden in tears. Mori nodded to Hunny and Hunny got the message,

"You go talk to Mia-chan and I'll talk with Chika-kun."

Mori nodded and made his way to the garden. He was quick to find Mia with her head in her hands and shoulders shaking. She was crying rather hard. She couldn't help it. She hated yelling or anything of the sort. She hated fighting with someone who was a friend. She hated that her maybe-crush seemed a bit careless and heartless. She hated that….she related to the kitten. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Mori.

"Takashi-kun," she whispered.

Mori was a bit shocked that she said his real name, yet he didn't show it. Mia had been learning to call him by his real name more often (she had learned Mori was a nickname and shortened version of his last name. She found it a bit rude and therefore called him by his real first name). He sat down beside her. She sniffled,  
"Why am I so timid," she whispered.

That question was more to herself than to Mori- and he knew that. She knew the answer as well. She always was so shy and timid- it was her nature. Her abusive parents had left her with psychological trauma. When she was with them, she didn't speak unless spoken too. She couldn't speak too loudly. It stuck with her even after they threw her onto the streets.

"Why did you fight," Mori asked.

Mia gulped and sniffled,  
"I…I don't like that he can be so heartless…that poor kitten, Takashi-kun….probably abandoned by ones that were supposed to love it…and it was broken….like me," she whispered, "….I just want to do something good for that kitten…like take care of it….like no body ever did for me….is that so wrong?"

"Hmmm."

"And I love animals," Mia whispered with a soft smile, "….And I don't hate Chika….but I can't see why Chika-kun would hate that poor kitten…"  
"I don't hate it, Mia-chan."

Mia turned to see Chika standing there- his own eyes were a bit red from crying. Hunny stood by with a soft smile and he whispered to Chika,  
"I told you she didn't hate you."

Chika ran to Mia and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry…I don't hate that kitten and I love animals! Really!"

Mia smiled softly,  
"It's alright…."

Hunny giggled,

"I think this is the most you've talked Mia-chan!"

Mia blushed.

"So, what are you going to name the kitten," Hunny asked cutely.  
"Mendo," Mia whispered, "it means care…and it means trouble. She may cause us trouble, but in the end, we do care about her…and each other."

"THAT'S SO KAWAII MIA-CHAN," Hunny cheered as he hugged the blushing Mia.


	6. Flashbacks

**Chapter 5- Flashbacks:**

**Mia:  
**One month after Chika and I had our fight- I think I still had a crush on him. He seemed a bit cold sometimes, but he just hid it. It was cute. _Gah, stop thinking like that._ He doesn't feel the same. He can't feel the same. No one can like me- I'm too…_different._ I'm shy. I'm tall. I'm _developed._ I'm _fifteen._ I'm bashful. I'm not that social or talkative. I can never have a chance with Chika- or anyone for that matter.

The host club was…different. I got used to Tamaki calling me daughter- for the most part anyway. Kyoya was…not as creepy. I think I was finally warming up to him. Hunny was an adorable little brother- though technically he was a big brother. Takashi (I felt a bit odd to say Mori) was like a big brother. In fact, they were all like big brothers. Haruhi was like a big sister. Though I doubted that they felt the same.

"You alright Mia-chan," Haruhi asked concerned. I smiled faintly and nodded.

Tamaki insisted that 'his two precious daughters spend time together.' Hence why Haruhi and I were having a sleepover at her house. We would've done it at my house but to do that I would first have to have a house. Orphanages aren't exactly the best place for sleepovers. Haruhi was wearing a night gown (forced onto her by her father- who was actually pretty nice and he was fond of me) and I was wearing simple sweats and a tank top. Though Haruhi's father had tried (and failed) to get me into a nightgown. Luckily for Haruhi and I, her father had to work so we were home alone.

"I never really had a sleepover before," Haruhi confessed and I put a hand on her shoulder,  
"Same here…."

Haruhi smiled slightly. I blushed,  
"What do we do now," I asked quietly.

Haruhi shrugged,

"I guess we can watch a scary movie…._Jeepers Creepers? _I heard that was supposed to be good._"_

_ Haven't heard of that one._ I shrugged.

**Third Person:**

The twins looked through the window with large devilish grins- they were _not_ going to miss an opportunity to mess with their favorite new toys. No one had figured don't their plans. They weren't spying on the girls- they were just going to play a very _big_ _mean_ prank on them. It didn't help that the girls had just finished watching _Jeepers Creepers._

Mia and Haruhi were both staring at the screen with frozen faces. Mia whimpered and was currently burrowed into Haruhi's shoulder. At the same time, she had the blanket wrapped around her- _if I can't see the monsters, the monsters can't see me. _

"Haruhi," Mia whispered as she looked at out the windows, "….can you please shut the blinds?"

Haruhi gulped and then nodded. A bit shaken, she closed the blinds- but not before both her and Mia spotted the scarecrow. The window wasn't the one that faced towards the front of the apartment. This was the window towards the back (in Haruhi's room) that faced the small park area behind her building. However, there was a scarecrow in the middle of the park, looking up at them. Mia squeeked and hid behind Haruhi. Haruhi, taking what courage she had, quickly closed the curtains- making it so they couldn't see out of it.  
"Is it still there," Mia whispered.

Haruhi peaked out the window- she didn't believe in ghosts, but what was happening was a bit creepy. Haruhi's eyes widened. Mia peaked around Haruhi and then quickly hid again,

"It moved," Mia whimpered. Haruhi shook her head and closed the curtains again. Haruhi's face crinkled in concentration- _how did it move? Someone has to be playing a trick on us._ She looked to Mia- who was shivering from fear. _What a mean prank._ Haruhi heard her front door creak and Mia followed her as they went to the front door.

"Dad," Haruhi called out- _no one's here._

There was footsteps behind them and they turned- _where are they hiding? _

"Whose there," Haruhi asked. There was no answer. Mia's lip was quivering and she clung to Haruhi. She jumped as the lights went out. She closed her eyes tightly. Haruhi looked at Mia a bit concerned.

"There's nothing to be scared of…it's just the dark," Haruhi pointed out. Mia's eyes were shut tightly as she remembered.

"_There's nothing to be scared of," her mother's voice said to her, "it's just the dark."_

_ Twelve-year-old Mia was hiding deep in the closet- she was scared. Her father had gone downstairs to check what the noise was. Her mother had already called the cops._

_"I'm going to check on him, okay? We'll both be right back," her mother kissed her forehead, "I promise. Stay safe.."_

_ Mia watched her mother shut the closet door- enclosed in the darkness. They never came back. _

"Are you alright," Haruhi asked concerned- but Mia didn't respond. She was unaware of the world around her as memories came flooding back.

_"Are you alright," a cop said as he opened the closet door and held out a hand. They had just found her parent's bodies- downstairs. The noise was crooks- thieves- trying to steal from them. But they were now just murderers. Monsters in Mia's eyes.  
"They said they would come back," Mia whimpered, "…it's so dark…."_

_ The cop winced and she hesitantly held his hand. She was crying now. _

_"…she doesn't know," he whispered. He was strong and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs and held her head to his chest in safety. Yet she still saw. She still saw her parents' bodies- dead- on the floor by the backdoor. _

The twins noticed something was wrong with Mia.

"Is she alright?"

Haruhi jumped,  
"What are you doing? Are you the ones behind this?"

The twins looked guilty,  
"….we were just pranking you, we didn't know that she would react like this-"

"-We just thought… 'let's have some fun.'"

_"Let's have some fun,"_ _Mia's first adoptive father said. He had a devilish grin on his face and a whip in one hand. She whimpered and he slapped her._

_"Don't make any noise!"_

_ The one thing going through her mind was- 'if he only abuses me, why did he adopt me?' Later, she found out that he had to adopt some kid to keep these guys off his case. Yet, it didn't last long. A fourteen-year-old Mia was put back into the orphanage by child services. She never got adopted again. _

Finally, the twins and Haruhi were able to get through to her. Mia opened her eyes and saw the blurry forms of Haruhi and the twins. She sniffled. Haruhi hugged her,

"Are you alright?"  
Mia whimpered slightly. The twins' faces were sad and they hugged Mia,  
"We're sorry….we didn't mean to scare you so bad…we just wanted to have some fun."  
Mia winced. Haruhi looked at her and Mia noticed Haruhi was slightly crying.  
"We've been trying to get to you for the past half hour…what happened?"  
Mia gulped,  
"….flashbacks," she whispered. The twins winced and Haruhi looked at her sadly.


End file.
